DarkClan/Roleplay1
Roleplay Nightstar looked at the thin moon. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Shadefang saw Nightstar gazing at the moon. "Anything wrong?" She asked gently as she came towards him. Appleclaw 00:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar shook his head. "Send out a patrol to catch more prey in RushClan territory." He curled her lips. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar sent a patrol to hunt in StreamClan territory. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar was in the patrol and saw Sparrowstar. He curled his lip. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Redbone barred his fangs. "Hunting!" he snarled to the other leader.Silverstar 23:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar bared his teeth. "Well well, if it isn't the mighty Sparrowstar." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "Why should we leave? I'm in the mode for sharpening my claws, Seafoam!" Redbone growled, flexing his claws.Silverstar 23:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar glared at the patrol. "Attack." He hissed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Redbone dug his claws into Seafoam's shoulder.Silverstar 23:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar screeched and bowled Sparrowstar over, slashing at her throat. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam dug his claws into Redbone's chest, and kicked him away.Silverstar 23:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar ripped Sparrowstar, slashing her neck visiously. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam snarled at Nightstar, and leaped on him. "You can't hurt my leader!" he spat, digging his claws into the tom's shoulder.Silverstar 14:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar croaked something out, blood bubbling at his throat. Nightstar hissed and batted Seafoam away. "We will not give up." Sparrowstar murmured. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 15:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam lunged at Nightstar. His claws met the tom's throat.Silverstar 15:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar was left on the floor, unconscious. Her eyes were clouded. Nightstar hissed and pinned Seafoam down, spitting. "Your leader has lost a life. Bow down to us, or flee." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) "I don't bow down! I have dignity, unlike you vile DarkClan Cats!" Seafoam snarled, lashing at Nightstar's throat.Silverstar 17:11, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar lunged at Seafoam and slashed at his belly. "Then I'll do it again!" He kicked Seafoam away and pulled Sparrowstar up with his jaws tight around her throat. Sparrowstar coughed as she woke up. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Shorepebble slid under Nightstar, and made a large wound in his belly. Seafoam leaped onto Nightstar's back. "Lay another fang on her, and you'll see black!" she snarled. claws prepared to rip open Nightstar's throat for good.Silverstar 17:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar choked as Nightstar pinned her down. "Warriors..." She managed to say. "Don't kill.." Sparrowstar coughed, spitting out blood. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) "b-But Sparrowstar!" yowled Seafoam. Redbone pinned down Seafoam.Silverstar 17:23, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar slipped out of Nightstar's grasp. "We are true warriors." She glared at Nightstar. "We fight for StarClan." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:25, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam kicked Redbone away. "Nightstar!" called a black and gray, slender tortie she-cat. She trotted over to him. "I've put the rest of the freashkill at camp." she meowed.Silverstar 17:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar spat. "We are at a battle right now, can't you help?" Sparrowstar screeched lashed at the tortie. "Prey theif!" [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) (Ninja Kitty!) Opalfire back flipped, and pinned Sparrowstar down with ease. "I just prefur not to kick your behind!" she snarled, lashing at the leader's face. Seafoam snarled, and leaped at Opalfire.Silverstar 17:30, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar hissed. "You fight for the Place of Dark Moon!" She spat. "Your own leader causes chaos and terror!" [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) "That's what DarkClan is!" snarled Opalfire, lashing at Seafoam's face. He hissed, and dug his claws into her shoulders.Silverstar 17:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar screeched. "No. One. Hurts. My. Warriors!" She lunged at Opalfire and tore open her throat. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Opalfire was on her back. Her rear claw dug deep into Sparrowstar's throat. Seafoam snarled, and leaped onto Opalfire. "Don't hurt my leader!" he snarled, lashing at her ears. Opalfire got up and fled.Silverstar 17:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) (I've gotta go DX) Sparrowstar hissed and made Nightstar flee. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) (Aw, this is getting very interesting...DX) Seafoam limped to Sparrowstar. "A-are you alright?!" he asked franticly.Silverstar 17:41, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar picked up is heart while he fled. "We won't lose to StreamClan!" He yowled. "Go back, DarkClan!" [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Opalfire was already in camp, getting her wounds treated. Redbone snarled, and turned around, ready to race back.Silverstar 17:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) The DarkClan cats raced back to the unware StreamClan. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:45, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Redbone charged at Seafoam. He bowled the tom over, lashing at his face.Silverstar 18:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar gasped as Nightstar bowled her over, snapping at her throat. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam snarled, and kicked Redbone away. He pulled Nightstar off Sparrowstar.Silverstar 19:01, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang joined in, hissing and snapping at Seafoam. She darted foward and knocked him off his paws. Suntail and Stormy forevs 19:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam landed on his paws, and lashed at Ravenfang's ears, really scarring them up. Redbone landed on Seafoam with a screech, and raked his claws across the tom's flanks.Silverstar 19:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar hissed and wrenched Redbone away from Seafoam. She glanced at him before lashing at Ravenfang. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Redbone leaped onto Seafoam again, snapping his jaws around his neck. Seafoam gave a wheeze, and flailed. He finally knocked off the tom. Redbone leaped at Sparrowstar, teetharound her neck. He lashed at her ears also. Seafoam ripped off Redbone, snarling.Silverstar 14:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar saw Redbone on Seafoam again and yowled, she leaped at Redbone and almost lashed at him before Nightstar kicked Sparrowstar, sending her flying over the cats. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:50, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam gasped, and leaped into the air. Sparrowstar was about to land on sharp, skin piercing, rocks. He grabbed her by the scruff, and landed easily on his paws.Silverstar 17:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar groaned. She tried to move, but collapsed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "S-Sparrowstar!" gasped Seafoam. He turned to Nightstar, and leaped at him. He dug his claws into the tom's throat.Silverstar 17:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar tried to move again, her leg bent in an odd way. Ripplepelt suddenly appeared, the stars in her fur glowing. "The battle ends now." ''She mewed. ''"Too many injuries happened today." ''She sent a lightning bolt strike Nightstar, who collapsed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "This battle needs to be won!" snarled Redbone. Solarpaw launched a star at the tom, who fell on the ground. "Go home, both of you clans!" hissed Solarpaw. Seafoam grabbed his leader by the scruff. "A-Are you ok, Sparrowstar?" he asked.Silverstar 18:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar just groaned. Ripplepelt saw Redbone and hissed, sending stars falling on him. She nodded to Solarpaw, and sent thunder and lightning striking all the battling cats. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Redbone snarled, and padded away. Seafoam was dazed. "L-Lets......Get back to camp." he groaned.Silverstar 18:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Ripplepelt retreated back to the stars. Sparrowstar's breath quickened as she closed her eyes, trying to hold the pain in her leg. Nightstar was lying still, his life lost. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Shorepebble limped over to Seafoam. "Lets go." she mewoed. Seafoam ndoded, and picked up Sparrowstar.Silverstar 18:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar's eyes were closed and her breath was shallow. Nightstar woke up to find all the cats retreated. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) (Lets switch to StreamClan rp for Sparrowstar and the others) Redbone was getting his wounds tended to as he slept, training with (what's her face.XD)Silverstar 18:14, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar groaned where ripplepelt struck lightning on his neck. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Opalfire padded over to her leader. "Nightstar, they retreated. Do you want me to get the medicine cat?" she asked.Silverstar 18:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Nigtstar nodded. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Opalfire got him the medicine cat, who started helping him.Silverstar 18:22, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Black shadow licked his wunds. ~Moss nightstar sighrf. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 03:10, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Opalfire finished helping, and curled her tail neatly over her paws.Silverstar 22:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar blinked and stood up. "Is our hunting patrol back from RushClan?" He asked. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 18:34, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Opalfire shook her head "No sir." she mewed.Silverstar 16:54, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Darkheart hissed. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ''♥]]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 23:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar licked his paw. "Darkheart, go hunting with Opalfire and Blackshadow." Crystalheart! ❄ SparrowXSea! ♥ 23:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Opalfire gave her leader a curt nod. "Sir yes sir!" With that, the she-cat turned around and marched over to Darkheart.----Redbone later awoke, grumbling angrily before padding out of the den, his training complete for the night. Turning to a rather large tree, he drug his claws down it.Silverstar 23:59, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:DarkClan Category:Clans Category:Roleplay